


Mistress Waffles Comes to Skyhold

by Fenchurch87



Series: Tales of Kirkwall (and Beyond) [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Marian Hawke and Varric catch up. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.





	Mistress Waffles Comes to Skyhold

“Master Tethras?”

Varric looked up from his first draft of _All this Shit is Weird_ and glanced at the messenger. “Can I help you?”

“There's a woman at the gates asking to speak to you.”

“A woman?” He lowered his quill, trying to calm the excitement that had suddenly taken root in the pit of his stomach. Best not to get his hopes up just yet. “Did she give a name?”

“Yes.” The messenger frowned doubtfully. “She said her name was... Mistress Waffles.”

He bit back a chuckle. _Of course she did._

“Should I bring her up here?”

“No. Thank you. I'll go and meet her.” He pushed back his chair and hurried out of the room.

*****

The woman stood just outside the gates, peering up at the fortress. She had pulled the hood of her cloak as far forward as it would go, so that her face was almost completely hidden.

“Mistress Waffles, I presume?”

The woman gave a single nod.

“You wish to speak to me?”

Another nod.

“Very well. We should talk in private. Follow me.”

He led her through the gates, up the steps to the battlements, and into one of the most dilapidated – and least used – towers. “We should be safe enough here.”

“Thank the Maker! I'm roasting in this thing.” Hawke pushed back her hood and shrugged out of her cloak, throwing it carelessly on to a broken chair. “It's good to see you, Varric,” she said, as she pulled him into a warm hug.

“It's good to see you too.” He stepped back and looked at her. There were smudges of dirt on her cheeks and forehead, her armour was covered in dust and grime, and her long red hair looked as though it hadn't seen a brush in several weeks. But her smile was genuine. He gave her a roguish grin of his own. “Mistress Waffles, Hawke? Really? Couldn't you have come up with a more believable name?”

“I could have, but then you might not have known it was me.” Hawke's green eyes sparkled mischievously. “Besides, I thought it might make a few people laugh. But the gate guards didn't seem amused.”

He patted her arm in a mock-comforting way. “Well, I thought it was funny.”

“Thank you, Varric.”

“How's Blondie?” He didn't give a nug's ass about Anders, but courtesy made him ask.

“He was fine when I left.” Hawke's smile wavered, and her brow creased in worry. “And yet I am afraid,” she continued. “We barely survived when we met Corypheus before. What if I don't make it this time? What will happen to Anders then? I don't know what he'll do – what Justice will do.”

It was a warm day, but Varric shivered all the same. “It won't come to that.” He wasn't sure whether he was trying to convince Hawke or himself. “If anyone can defeat Corypheus for good, it's the Inquisitor. We'll all get through this, you'll see.”

“I hope you're right.”

“You know me, Hawke. I'm always right.” He shot her another grin, and was pleased when she smiled back at him. “So, are you ready to meet Storm?”

“Storm?” She raised a quizzical eyebrow at him.

“Oh, that's just what I call Eve – the Inquisitor – sometimes. If you ever see her angry, you'll understand why.”

“Still with the nicknames, I see.” Hawke laughed. “I'm ready to meet her. If she's half of what you made her out to be, the world had better watch out.”

“She's more. There's a few things I haven't told you. You're going to be pleasantly surprised, I think.” He left her to puzzle over that and set off for the War Room to find Eve.

The two most formidable women he knew – two of the most formidable women in Thedas, he suspected – were about to meet. He had a feeling the results were going to be earth shattering. _Be afraid, Corypheus_ , he thought, as he passed through the great hall. _Storm and Waffles are coming for you._

 


End file.
